¿What's my name?
by Harumaki03
Summary: Lo opuesto de "Granada". Sí, él era la clase de hombre que ella necesitaba. Si le dijese que debía de irse al infierno con él, no dudaría en lo absoluto. Mi nombre con tu apellido, ¿cómo sonará? Uzumaki Sakura...  Dentro summary completo. ¡Saludos!


**[¿What's my name?]**

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, él era la clase de hombre que ella necesitaba. Si le dijese que debía de irse al infierno con él, no dudaría en lo absoluto.<strong>**Mi nombre con tu apellido, ¿cómo sonará? Uzumaki Sakura… Por fin había encontrado a un hombre al que entregarle todo su amor. **

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>hogo un suspiro. Manos ascendían por sus caderas, mechones rubios cosquilleaban en su cuello, labios que acariciaban su garganta. Una música suave se escuchaba de fondo, pero hacía rato que la música de la radio había sido reemplazada en sus oídos por otra clase de melodía.

—Creo que deberíamos movernos de aquí —la voz de él, enronquecida, la estremeció, haciéndolo desearlo aún más, por increíble que le pareciera.

Con solo dedicarle una mirada con aquellos límpidos azules ojos lograba excitarla y _casi_ volverla loca. Sólo pudo asentir, a pesar de que ambos tenían poco tiempo, él sabría cómo volverla loca en aquellos pocos minutos, loca y sedienta de más.

Depositó un beso en la mejilla de él antes de agarrarlo del brazo para dirigirse ambos a la habitación.

**"Not everybody knows how to work my body"**

**(**_**Nadie sabe cómo trabajar mi cuerpo**_**)**

**"Knows how to make me want it"**

**(**_**Nadie sabe hacer que desee hacerlo**_**)**

**"Boy you stay up on it"**

**(**_**Chico, tú estás por encima de todos**_**)**

**"You got that something that keeps me so off balance"**

**(**_**Tienes ese "algo" que me tiene fuera de equilibrio**_**)**

**"Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent."**

**(**_**Nene, eres un desafío, exploremos tu talento**_**)**

En mucho tiempo, por no decir nunca, ningún hombre la había hecho desearlo como él. Y no es que él usará una táctica premeditada, el chico era pícaro sin rayar en lo vulgar y sabía en que momento podía incluir sensualidad a sus expresiones.

La mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como un niño y quizás por eso la intrigaba tanto cuando estaban a solas, porque era en aquellos momentos en las que se comportaba con dulzura y rudeza al mismo tiempo. Con ella dejaba emerger al verdadero hombre.

Ciertamente estaba por encima de sus otros amantes, con algo tan sencillo como un beso derrumbaba todas sus defensas, definitivamente había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Sintió la mullida cama a sus espaldas, él se mantenía encima de ella, pero esta vez sonriéndole con picardía.

—¿Qué te causa tanta risa? —preguntó, curiosa, trazando con su dedo índice un camino desde el pecho de él hasta su duro abdomen.

—Nada, sencillamente que me gustas más de lo que pensé —se inclinó hacía ella para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Sakura no pudo evitar el recibirlo con gozo. Él parecía ser el agua que apagaba su sed en aquellos momentos.

**"Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me"**

**(**_**Hey chico, quiero ver si realmente puedes ir al centro con una chica como yo**_**)**

**"Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type"**

**(**_**Hey chico, realmente quiero estar contigo porque eres mi tipo**_**)**

**"Ooh na na na na"**

**"I need a boy to take it over"**

**(**_**Necesito a un chico a quien pueda entregarle mi amor**_**)**

**"Looking for a girl to put you over"**

**(**_**Y tú buscas a una chica con quien puedas lucirte**_**)**

**Ohh, ohh (X2)**

Sakura lo miró mientras se deshacía de su pantalón jean. Definitivamente lo amaba, no era solamente porque eran compatibles en la cama, sino también fuera de ella. No creía que encontraría a nadie como él jamás.

Sí, él era la clase de hombre que ella necesitaba, delante de todos ella la madura y él el infantil, pero en la privacidad de casa, ambos intercambiaban papeles. Él se recostó a su lado, acariciando su vientre con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer.

—Vas a terminar llegando tarde para tu turno en el hospital —Naruto apoyó su peso en el codo de su brazo derecho y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

—Naruto… —gimió. Bien, ni siquiera la estaba tocando propiamente dicho y ya estaba gimiendo por él—. Ahora mismo me importa muy poco la hora a la que llegaré al hospital.

Él rió, asintiendo —Lo que digas —empezó otra ronda de caricias a las cuales Sakura correspondió con gozo.

**"Ooh na na, what's my name"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"Ooh na na, what's my name"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"Ooh na na, what's my name"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"whats my name, whats my name"**

_**(¿Cuál es mi nombre?, ¿cuál es mi nombre?)**_

—Sakura-chan —se volvió para mirarlo, salía del baño con una toalla enroscada a su cintura—. El baño es todo tuyo —se secaba con frenesí sus cabellos con otra toalla, ella se puso de pie y al pasar junto a él, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la nuca.

—Si la sensei llama, dile que ya me he marchado —él asintió, riendo quedito mientras la miraba entrar al baño, con dulzura danzando en sus ojos.

**"Baby you got me, aint nowhere that I'd be **

_**(Nene me tienes en tus manos, y no existe nada que yo quiera más,)**_

**"Then with your arms around me, back and forth you rock me"**

**(**_**Entonces tú rodeándome con tus brazos, atrás y adelante me tienes dando vueltas)**_

**"So I surrender, to every word you whisper"**

_**(Así es que me rindo, por cada palabra que me susurras)**_

**"Every door you enter, I will let you in"**

_**(A cada puerta que entras, te dejaré entrar)**_

Lo observó tomar la taza de café de la encimera y con la otra mano, una taza más pequeña. La miró con una pasión reprimida, mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu té —le pasó la taza. Aún no había terminado de prepararse, a diferencia de ella. Él aún llevaba la corbata sin anudar y el cinturón del pantalón sin colocar, también andaba en medias.

Suspiro, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Si Naruto le dijese que debía de irse al infierno con él, no dudaría en lo absoluto. Definitivamente la tenía atrapada en sus manos, totalmente rendida a él. Cada palabra, cada gesto, sencillamente la hacían enamorarse más y más de él.

—Gracias —dio un sorbo a su té caliente, deleitándose, mientras lo observaba terminar de prepararse—. Ven acá un momento —se había sentado en un taburete para estar a una altura semejante a la de él.

Él se acercó sin dudar, mientras ella le anudaba la corbata y le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, no pudo evitar dejar deslizar su mano por el pecho masculino. Él cerró los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

Se amaban con locura, eso era lo importante. Que él también estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella. Y porque era sencillamente él, le dejaba pasar con facilidad por cada puerta que abría en su corazón.

Él le alzó el rostro y la besó con delicadeza, a pesar de percibir a su alrededor la energía de su pasión y ansías.

—Te amo —susurró él. Había abierto la última puerta mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y ella se dejaba hacer, encantada.

—Yo también, Naruto —le sonrió, mientras emocionalmente se rendía a él. Ya no deseaba nada más, podía morir en ese instante y lo haría feliz. Escucharlo decir que la amaba alegraba su corazón.

Le hacía sentirse feliz. Sí, definitivamente nunca conocería a alguien como él.

**"Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me"**

**(**_**Hey chico, quiero ver si realmente puedes ir al centro con una chica como yo**_**)**

**"Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type"**

**(**_**Hey chico, realmente quiero estar contigo porque eres mi tipo**_**)**

**"Ooh na na na na"**

**"I need a boy to take it over"**

**(**_**Necesito a un chico a quien pueda entregarle mi amor**_**)**

**"Looking for a girl to put you over"**

**(**_**Y tú buscas a una chica con quien puedas lucirte**_**)**

**Ohh, ohh (X2)**

Firmaba unos documentos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No, definitivamente aquél no estaba siendo un buen día, en especial desde la aparición de Uchiha Sasuke en escena. Había amargado su día, sí, pero lo que la tenía desquiciada había sido el chismoseo de que su prometido había estado coqueteando con una mesera a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería común de sus respectivos trabajos.

Y para dejarla mal que mal, la extraña llamada de él media hora antes.

_—"Sakura-chan… ¿Y si por algún motivo rompiésemos en este momento?"_ —había preguntado con seriedad. Ella sólo se había quedado estática.

_—"¿Cuál sería el motivo de ello?"_ —inquirió, con cierto desconcierto.

_—"Quién sabe… Hablaremos luego de ello"_ —aquellas palabras la habían dejado más descorazonada que nunca. Desde hacía mucho que no se abría ni se entregaba a nadie en un compromiso serio, no desde el bastardo Uchiha, ¿y ahora venía él y le salía con aquello?

Ya hablarían de ello cuando se encontrarán aquella noche. Pero de veras que se estaba volviendo loca.

**"You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out"**

_**(Porque eres asombroso, te tomaste tu tiempo para conocerme)**_

**"Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on"**

_**(Esa es la razón por la que me llevas, al punto de hacer que me transforme)**_

**"You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind"**

_**(Me insinuaste que romperías conmigo, te juro, hiciste que perdiera la razón)**_

Su corazón se contrajo al verlo sentado en el sofá, con aire abatido. Se temió lo peor. Pero él al verla se puso de pie y se acercó en un parpadeó.

—Espero que no te hayas tomado mis palabras en serio, Sakura-chan —su rostro lucía culpable y lleno de pena.

—Me gustaría que te explicarás, por favor —dejo su bolso a un lado y ambos se encaminaron al sofá. Él se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Fue una tontería… Los muchachos me retaron y ya me conoces, sencillamente no pude negarme… Tengo todo el maldito día diciéndome idiota —la miro, con los ojos oscurecidos—. Perdóname, Sakura-chan, por ser demasiado tonto e infantil en ciertas situaciones —su tono estaba lleno de congoja.

Sakura sencillamente lo miraba… ¿Todo el condenado día ladrándole a todo el mundo porque su prometido le había gastado una broma? ¡¿Una broma? Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y le mordió la mano que apretaba la suya.

—¡Ay, auch, ay, mujer! —él trataba de apartarla—. ¡Sakura-chan, me vas a dejar marcado!

—¡¿Te imaginas como me puse cuando me insinuaste esa separación? ¡Más debería de morderte, y golpearte de paso! —y añadió un coscorrón a la perorata.

Pero a modo de respuesta él se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios. Ella forcejeó contra él, quien la mordió a modo de venganza. Pero al poco rato debió de abrir los puños cerrados y concentrarse en la piel ardiente de él.

¡Dios, es que sencillamente sabía dónde y cómo tocar para calmarla! Después de sus propios padres y Dios, era el único que la conocía a la perfección, era él único que se había dedicado por entero a conocerla, a la verdadera Sakura.

**"Ooh na na, what's my name?"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"Ooh na na, what's my name?"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"Ooh na na, what's my name"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"Ooh na na, what's my name"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"Ooh na na, what's my name"**

_**(Ohh na na, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?)**_

**"whats my name, whats my name"**

_**(¿Cuál es mi nombre?, ¿cuál es mi nombre?)**_

—Mi nombre con tu apellido, ¿cómo sonará? Uzumaki Sakura… —suspiro—. No suena mal, pero prefiero Namikaze —rió ante la mirada de él.

—Si esto es tu venganza por la broma de está tarde, ¿cuántas veces más tengo que disculparme? —gruñó, cuando ella clavó sus uñas en su abdomen.

—¿Crees que no estaba consternada y preocupada? —le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, pero el apellido de mi padre no tiene que venir a colación —gimió está vez, cuando la mano de ella vago más debajo de su abdomen.

—Pero tu padre es un hombre muy guapo —le provocó, mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya.

—¿Piensas casarte con él? —le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente.

—Aún no quiero a Kushina-san persiguiéndome hasta la muerte —respondió, suspirando.

—Eso pensé —rió él, mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de ella.

—Eres incorregible —gimió cuando las manos de él alcanzaron sus senos.

—Lo sé —fue la escueta respuesta de él mientras descendía con su boca por todo el pecho femenino.

**"Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me"**

**(**_**Hey chico, quiero ver si realmente puedes ir al centro con una chica como yo**_**)**

**"Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type"**

**(**_**Hey chico, realmente quiero estar contigo porque eres mi tipo**_**)**

**"Ooh na na na na"**

**"I need a boy to take it over"**

**(**_**Necesito a un chico a quien pueda entregarle mi amor**_**)**

**"Looking for a girl to put you over"**

**(**_**Y tú buscas a una chica con quien puedas lucirte**_**)**

**Ohh, ohh (X2)**

Sakura miró el semblante de su prometido. Sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos, sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, su frente estaba siendo arropada por algunos mechones de su rubio cabello, su trabajado torso estaba al descubierto, las mantas solo cubrían su intimidad, sus largas y formadas piernas quedaban al descubierto.

Su piel bronceada, su respiración suave… Rió cubriéndose los labios con una mano. Su corazón parecía a punto de explotar de amor y felicidad. Pues por fin había encontrado al hombre que estaba dispuesto a amarla con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Por fin había encontrado a un hombre al que entregarle todo su amor. Y más aún, que lo merecía más que nadie.

—Te amo mucho, Naruto —susurró, colocando su brazo sobre el torso de él, dispuesta a retomar su merecido descanso después de la movida noche que ambos habían tenido.

—Yo también, Sakura-chan —respondió entre sueños, mientras ella sonreía aún más, acurrucándose a él. Dispuesta a no soltarlo nunca jamás.

Y él parecía pensar lo mismo, porque se acomodo de forma tal, que las piernas de ambos se enredaron y sus pechos entraron en contacto. Pasó una mano por debajo de la cabeza de ella y con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y depositó un beso sobre el latido del corazón de él. Y aunque ella hubiese querido escapar, él nunca la habría dejado y estaba totalmente agradecida.

Agradecida en más de una manera, pero más aún, porque dentro de poco su nombre tendría el apellido de él.

**-Fin-**

Bueno, creo que está historia está mejor que "**Granada**", ¿no? Un poco más alegre y Sakura babeando por nuestro Naruto. Si no tiene mucho sentido, nuevamente discúlpenme, después de la medianoche no soy una persona, soy zombie xD.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado, sencillamente espero que ante cualquier falta me dejen saber. Ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas y demás comentarios, menos insultantes, fuera de tono o degradantes, ¿bien? Un abrazo a todos (as) ¡Se les quiere!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
